Lovina's Rapunzel
by PiWrite
Summary: DISCONTINUED. "In return you must give me your first born," Antonio nodded his head, stiff with anxiety. Arthur laughed, his laugh filled with cruelty. Warning: OOC-ness, stupid jokes, and gender bending!
1. Milk: Rapunzel

**HEYYYYYYY it's Pi, Doing a collab with Milkuwoo~ she's so niceeeee. Love herrrrr! **

**Opening with Milkuwoo!**

**Disclaimer: Milk doesn't own Hetalia or the story of Rapunzel!**

**Enjoy my beautiful, gorgeous, smexy, beasts**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a kingdom that borders France and Spain there lived a King and Queen. They watched over the lands of the borderland. The two that ruled the land was King Antonio Carriedo and Queen Francis Bonnefey. The two royals lived a very happy life and were expecting a child soon.

Queen Francis smiled at his husband lovingly as the King rubbed his Queen's bulging belly with a happy smile on his face. His grin widened as he felt a kick from the stomach. "Francis it kicked!" King Antonio looked up at Queen Francis with a wide smile.

Queen Francis smiled then looked thoughtful. "Antonio…I'm craving those nasty English scones I hate…" Queen Francis gave him a look that promised death if he didn't bring the scones.

Antonio quite frankly was sure death would come to his Queen if he ate the scones. The death filled scones that the Witch Arthur made daily. Queen Francis threw a tantrum that forced King Antonio to go get the scones.

King Antonio traveled to England and went to the Witch Arthur's house. Arthur had scones in the window and the smell made King Antonio's head swirl. He shook it away. His queen wanted those scones and those scones he shall have them!

King Antonio crept up to the window but before he could grab some scones some force forced him to stay in place. A creepy laugh made his way to his ears and he used all his will power to look up.

There in the window with a creepy smile to match the creepy laugh, was a pair of acid green eyes that looked down upon him from the shadow of the hood that was pulled over the Witches face.

"Well well." The deeply accented British accent teased. "What does King Antonio, husband of that stupid frog Francis, want?" The witch questioned.

"Francis is craving your scones…so I came to get some…"King Antonio answered truthfully. The witch looked at him and then a creepier smile crept on his face.

"I understand that the frog is pregnant yes?" King Antonio nodded. "I'll give you the scones IF you give me your firstborn child….if not I'll just curse you and your family for generations, no big deal." Arthur concluded, not seeing any flaws with his magical logic.

King Antonio gulped again and nodded hastily. The witch Arthur smirked. "Good." Arthur reached out the window and King Antonio braced himself for an attack.

He opened his eyes to see a pink bag with the emblem of a unicorn shoved in his face. King Antonio took the bag from the Witch, and then realized he could move again.

Arthur smirked at him again. "Remember when the child is born it's mine." King Antonio nodded numbly and then went back to his home in the border.

Queen Francis ate the disgusting scones with vigor and King Antonio wept in private. About two things, having to give away his first child and about his Queen eating the nasty scones.

Once the day of childbirth came, a beautiful baby girl was born to the name of Lovina, the Witch Arthur came moments later and took the baby girl away.

The Witch Arthur let the child roam around in the nation of Italy until the age of 12 once the girl was beautiful enough and had sun kissed skin that would melt your Popsicle. The Witch Arthur took Lovina to a tower in England and locked the girl up in a tower with no escape, except through the window, but it was really high so Witch Arthur didn't bother with it.

The Witch Arthur constantly visited the girl, but lately he had visited less often, because the girl became crabby, annoying and cried too much to his liking. So one day he figured out a way to shut the girl up.

Simple, it was to pull on the weird curl that the girl had since her pitiful birth.

* * *

**OHOHOHO was it wonderful? Hope it was, maybe it wasn't 'cause this was my suckish ideaaaaa and I always get these stupid plot bunnies… *pulls out shot gun***

**But of course Milk made it sound interesting OHOHOHOHOHO**

**Well excuse me while I kill some of my stupid ideassss~ *shot***

**Kayyyyyy stay tuned for the next chapter... **

***has lots of homework***


	2. Pi: Prince?

**ARG, I'm sorry if i destroyed this story for all you people... **

**Milk was being too nice to me. I'm sorry if anyone is OOC or yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or Rapunzel. **

* * *

5 years later...

"Hey, mom?" Lovina called from her closet. Arthur's eye twitched, over the years Lovina had gotten into the habit of calling him 'mom'.

"Lovina, I'm a bloody man."

"Whatever, mom." Lovina pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a baggy T-shirt and pulled them on, "What'd you bring me today?"

Arthur sighed and pulled out from his satchel, man purse, an album, groceries, digital camera, new pair of clothes, toiletries, and a pair of scissors.

"Cool new purse mom." Arthur ignored the comment, but it showed that he was annoyed with the blunt girl. He placed all of the stuff onto her bed.

"Sit down."

Lovina's long hair swayed back and forth when she walked across the room to her chair, she then sat on it. Arthur picked up the scissors and chopped, leaving her with only a bob cut.

Not bothering to pick up the hair he began to talk again, "Album." He picked up the album, the cover was brown and leather like, the leather was fake. The cover also had a picture of a tomato embroidered into it.

"It's fucking ugly."

"God dammit! Last time I checked you liked tomatoes."

"I do, brown is freaking ugly." Witch Arthur picked up his magical unicorn wand and said a spell. The cover turned black.

"Better?"

"Very," Arthur began to walk away, "Wait, mom one more thing! Can I go outside sometime, please?" Arthur, not being affected by the fact she said please, shook his head no. Lovina pouted and decided to do the most mature thing she could think of. She stuck out her tongue at him.

Arthur got on his broom and flew off. The hair that had been cut off disappeared with a 'poof'.

"Stupid fucker." She stalked to the window, breathed in the air and let herself grin, just a little. The wind blew her shoulder length hair off her petite shoulders. She then spun on the heel of her foot and walked to her closet. Slowly she pulled out a bundle of ripped up clothing. She began to tie the cloth together at a quick pace. Slowly she spread out the pieces of cloth around the cubical like room. All of her clothes were ripped and tied together except the clothes she was wearing and the new ones. She slipped the end of the clothes out the window to see how much more she would need to escape. The edges of her lips twitched upward.

_'Just 5 more pairs of pants.' _She pulled her escape 'rope' out of the window and threw it back into her closet. '_Just one more month, then I'll be free.' _She slammed the closet door and sat on her bed.

"Hello is someone up there?" A new voice called from below the tower. Lovina quickly stood up and sped to the window and looked down. There was a man with messy silver hair and piercing red eyes. Lovina looked uncertain to respond at first but decided to anyways.

"Ciao! Who are you?"

"Me? The awesome me? You don't know who the awesome me is? This is a crisis. How do I come up?" Lovina stuck up her finger to tell him to wait. She scurried to her closet and pulled out the bundle of cloth. Slowly she began to lower it down the window. The mysterious man looked confused at first but slowly caught on.

When all of the 'rope' was let down, he began to climb up. Lovina had expected him to climb up extremely fast but he climbed at a good pace and was up the 1 mile high building in 15 minutes. When he finally climbed into the room he walked over to her bed and collapsed onto it. Lovina pouted and pushed the man off the bed.

"What the fuck was that for bitch?" He growled.

She scowled at him, "I just made that bed 3 minutes ago and you lay on my damn bed, and fucking mess it up again!" She threw her hands up in frustration and began to smooth out her bed. The silver haired man sighed.

"Ok, well obviously your feisty and I'm awesome. What's your name?" The man tried for a new start.

"I don't let go of things easily, bastard. Tell me your name first."

The guy groaned and began, "My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, and if you didn't know I'm the Prince of the Land of Awesome."

_Flash!_

Gilbert turned toward the direction of the flash. What he saw was unbelievable. Lovina was standing there with a magic camera in her hands, "What the hell?"

She flushed a tomato red, "I-I Shut up bastard, my name's Lovina Vargas." She walked to the other side of the room and put the camera away.

"Why'd you take a picture of me?"

"Be-because your just so-so-so awesome?"

"Kesesesese, I knew it." Lovina's eye twitched out of annoyance.

Gilbert sat down on her desk and looked her right into her emerald green eyes. His blood red eyes almost went right through her skull, "So what are you doing up here, Lovina?"

Lovina frowned and replied, "Because my mom doesn't want me to interact with people, but I'm gonna escape in a month, I just need some more cloth." Gilbert stared at her, confused. "My mom, who is the witch lady who's 'scary' and 'dangerous'." She snorts, "The only thing dangerous about him is his cooking." Gilbert oh-ed.

"Well, then I'll come visit you every once in a while. I mean 'cause you'll be deprived of my awesomeness." Gilbert smirked.

"Bastard, if you really insist. But I'll warn you, don't visit on Thursdays. That's when my mom visits."

"Why do you call me bastard? Couldn't it be more awesome?"

"Just leave," Lovina grumbled, then she smirked, "Awesome bastard."

Gilbert smiled, "I like that one!'Kay later then Lovina, I'll visit sometime soon then." Together Lovina and Gilbert grabbed the pile of cloth and lowered it down the outside of the 1 mile tall tower. Gilbert smiled and waved goodbye to her. He then grabbed the cloth and slid down.

"Bye!" Gilbert waved goodbye and began to walk away. Lovina gave him a frown. When he was almost out of sight, Lovina realized that it was sunset.

There were a few things she knew about the outside world.

1. This tower is in the middle of nowhere

2. There are flying things in the sky

"Bastard!" She screeched. Gilbert stopped and turned back. "Get back over here!" Her throat hurt. Gilbert quickly jogged back over to the tower.

"What?"

"It's late you want to stay for the night? You can leave tomorrow."

Gilbert smirked. Lovina instantly regretted saying that. Quickly she pulled up the rope.

"I change my mind, you can't stay. Bastard."

* * *

_This is dedicated to the people who suffered from/died on March 11, 2011 - March 13, 2011 from the tsunamis and earthquakes._

**Hey guys, I'm sure you heard about the tsunami and earthquakes that happen... **

**I really wanted to write a story about that but, alas I, Pi, am too lazy and sucks at writing sad things. So I decided against it. I tried though. And even if I did write a story about it, it wouldn't be Hetalia. *runs to corner to sob***

**Uh... Happy late birthday's to the Italy's! (Was going to write a story about that too.)**

***Rips out hair in frustration***

**Milk and I will try and update soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Milk: 15 years later

**Whaoooooooo Milk is fast. It's been like a day. And she already sent it to meh. My goodness I feel bad now. **

**Ok! Milk doesn't own Rapunzel or Hetalia Axis Powers!**

**

* * *

**

Honestly, he just wondered along that forest because he got lost trying to find his way back home to Germany but then instead of finding his homeland he found an adorable Italian girl. He smirked at the thought of Lovina in the window yelling for him, the flush of her face and the wind blowing her hair. He sighed. If he believed in love at first sight that _so_ would be his awesome love at first sight.

Gilbert stopped near some canopies of trees and set up camp. Like hell he was going to wonder home in the damn dark, who KNEW what was out there in the unawesome forests? Well actually a lot of people did know but still, not the point. Gilbert sighed with a happy smirk as his tent was set up and set up a tiny fire to cook wurst in.

After the German finished eating he yawned and stretched. Today had been a good day, he now knew he was a tad closer to his home, yep the middle of nowhere was so near his house, and he met an adorable Italian girl. All in all, one of his best days.

Lovina sighed as she looked out the window into the starry sky. One thing that was great about being in the middle of nowhere was that she got to see the beautiful starry sky and the bright, BRIGHT moon.

She sighed again as she stood up from her sitting position to get ready for bed. She semi-gracefully went over to the bed and started stripping, leaving herself in the nude. She then slipped under the cold covers of her bed. She turned onto her side, staring at the empty space on her bed. She shivered. Whether it was from the cold or from the unbearable loneliness that she has had all her life, she didn't know.

She closed her eyes and willed away the thoughts of loneliness and bid the world goodnight.

**10 years later…**

The young woman lazily got up from her bed and stretched, not caring that her breasts were showing or her vital regions. Most of semi-long hair covered them anyway. She ignored the other presence in the room as she wondered into the bathroom to take a piss.

Once the door closed the other presence in the room sighed and started mumbling to himself.

"I could have sworn I taught that girl better when she was younger." The powerful witch Arthur shook his head out of annoyance. "She has no modesty that girl. One day someone is going to come to the window and see her naked body and will want to try to save her!"

Arthur the witch laughed cruelly. Not like they would be able to get up here anymore. A few years back he found Lovina's "escape" and he burned the clothing right before her eyes. He put a curse on the girl; if she was ever to escape again by herself she would die from whatever she loved most.

Which was probably tomatoes but that's beside the point. The point was that the girl hasn't been trying to escape and actually seemed to become comfortable in the high tower. Which was odd by itself but the Witch didn't question it.

He sighed as he laid all the material that Lovina needed to survive the week, including loads of tomatoes as the girl grew even fonder of them. He walked over to the bathroom and rapped on the door. "Lovina?" He called. "I'm leaving now!"

Lovina opened the door and revealed once again her naked torso and she cocked her head, her long hair swaying behind her. Arthur sighed as he closed his eyes and with a very red face said, "Lovina be good alright? I'll come back next week and then maybe in the afternoon since you always seem to be naked in the morning…"

Lovina let out of forced laugh. "I'm naked at night, in the morning and in the afternoon Mom." She explained. Arthur sighed again as he made his way to the window.

"Yes well…lately it's been hard seeing you with clothes on … Whatever I'll check up on you next week Lovina." The witch said before flying away on her broom. Lovina watched as her "mother" flew away and smirked as a figure stepped out from behind the tree line.

"Hey bastard." She called lazily at the figure."You're being pretty damn brave if you are coming when my mom is still here." She said as the platinum blonde came closer wearing an even wider smirk. Lovina blushed as she realized she was still pretty damn naked. "A-Ah! Bastard don't look!"

Gilbert laughed loudly at the girl. "Aww! Come on Lovina~ a peek wasn't all that bad!" He called up as Lovina went to put on something decent. Gilbert pouted. _Damn._

Lovina quickly changed and then came back to the window. "Hey bastard! You have something to climb up still right?" she questioned. Gilbert nodded as he pulled out a long rope with a graveling hook and then threw it up, narrowly avoiding Lovina's slim fingers. As Gilbert scaled the tower his ever present smirk grew.

It has been about fifteen years since Lovina and he had known each other. In those fifteen years, he had witnessed Lovina turn from an adorable girl to a very, very, extremely, sexy, awesome, beautiful woman. Beautiful enough to make him extremely horny whenever he thought dirty thoughts about her. Or just thought of her in general.

Once he finally climbed in the window, he stood proudly in front of it. After fifteen years he had gotten used to climbing the side of the tower and now found it a very easy feat to come and visit Lovina.

Lovina sighed as she tried to take a picture of Gilbert slyly but as she took it Gilbert noticed and took the camera from her. He quickly pulled her under his arm and took a picture of the two of them. Lovina blushed as Gilbert handed her back the camera.

Gilbert winked at her and then gave her a quick peck on the head. He smiled as the woman gave a tomato red blush. Gilbert examined her head to toe; she had gotten even more beautiful. He let his mind wander, but quickly snapped back to reality when he remembered that Lovina didn't like to be ignored. He noticed that her hair was getting longer and smiled inwardly. She looked even more beautiful with long voiced his opinion of her long hair as he sat on the bed. Lovina blushed again as she put her camera away hastily.

"B-Bastard…" she mumbled, as she walked over to him. Gilbert held his arms open and Lovina quickly went into the embrace. Gilbert laid small kisses on top of her head as the two fell back on to the bed. Lovina closed her eyes and gave a secret smile that Gilbert didn't miss. He ran his hand through the Italian woman's brown hair as the two of the laid on the bed, staring into each other's eyes.

_I love you_

_

* * *

_

**I need to learn how to write faster. Curse you homework.**

**Okay stay tuned for my chapter!**

***sits and tries to come up with idea* **


	4. Pi: My Question

**Ah! Look did I update fast this time? I think this is pretty fast for me! Well sorry if the characters are EPICLY OOC yeah...**

**Tell me if they are OOC okay? I don't want to keep writing them like that. Sorry if it doesn't flow either...**

**Milk tried her best to fix up my messed up writing. Well here we are already on Ch4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Rapunzel! **

**Warning: Swearing and OOCness**

* * *

"Hey Lovina, I just remembered something I wanted to ask you for the past 15 years." Gilbert mumbled. She snuggled closer to the platinum haired man.

"Stupid."She mumbled into his shirt. Gilbert smiled before lifting her chin.

Gilbert looked her straight in the eye, "Why did you take a picture of me in the first place?"

She giggled,very of character, "I told you because you're awesome."

"Kesesesese, I know I'm awesome but I couldn't help wondering why you really did." Lovina buried her face into his chest again. "BLAUGH. Lovina! Your hair is tickling me. Damn, shit, fuck some went in my shirt!"

Lovina stood up and moved her hair out of her face. "Bastard," Gilbert stood up and followed her. "Have you really wondered for 15 years?" Gilbert nodded enthusiastically. "Well then, maybe if I'll tell you if you say… 'I'm totes awesome, but Lovina Romano Vargas is wayyyyy more awe-fucking-some than me.'" The 25 year old looked at her as if he was getting his fingernails pulled out. Lovina burst out laughing. He gulped.

"I'm totes awesome, but Lovina Romano Vargas is way more aw-" he choked but he looked determined, "awe-fucking-some, th-th-th-th-th-than me." He gulped and wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes from trying so hard.

"Ugh, fine, didn't think you'd actually do it." Lovina pouted.

"Kesesesesesese, that's how awesome I am. Now it's time for your part of our deal."

"I took a picture of you because you were the first person that I saw for 7 years that wasn't mom." She gulped and tried to look him in the eye. Gilbert stared at her.

"Really?" She nodded her head furiously. "Wow that sucks really bad." She nodded again, her face slowly becoming redder by the second. Suddenly, Gilbert's face fell.

"Bastard, why're all down all of a sudden? Finally realize that I really am more awesome than you?"

"No, The Carriedo's had another baby, apparently their first daughter disappeared. They had another baby. Her name is Feliciana. And my parents made her my fiancé." Lovina's frown came upon her face again.

"Damn, fuck, shit, that should be illegal."

"You got that right, the awesome me shouldn't have to have an arranged to a CHILD." Lovina looked extremely upset by the fact.

Suddenly Gilbert grinned. "What're you so happy about, bastard?"

"I, the awesomest person in the world has decided that he will run away from home and stay here." Lovina stared at him.

"What about when mom comes?"

"Then I'll just hide outside the tower or something!" Lovina let out a laugh.

"I don't think that'll work out." Gilbert walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"We'll never know till we try!" Lovina's face heated up.

"Th-then where the fuck are you gonna sleep b-bastard?" She tried to cover up her embarrassment.

"With you of course!"

"Chigi!" She pushed him away."I'll set something up on the floor."

"Aw… that's no fun!" Gilbert laughed and pulled her into an embrace. Her face became the exact complementary color of her eyes. "Hey, did I ever tell you, you look like a tomato when you blush?"

"Shut up bastard!"

Gilbert let out a deep laugh. "Well I'll be back tomorrow with my stuff!" Lovina nodded her head quickly.

Gilbert climbed out the window and waved at the Italian woman, then an off to get his crap.

"I'll be waiting…" Lovina whispered gently.

_I love you so much, you don't even know…_

* * *

**Ah! So short! I'm sorry! Milk told me to write longer ones from now on! I will! I promise, I haven't ever written romance before! I've only written crack! I'm trying for an angst story right now but it isn't going very well... Okay well Milk will do her best to write quickly!**

**Bye!**

**Also...**

**I don't really get why all the people, like all of them, that write Hetalia write 'Ciao~' at the end of all of their stuff... why not Adios! or atā! or 再见！ or До свидания! or 안녕! I don't get why it's Ciao... okay well sorry for ranting I just noticed that! haha...**

**P.S. Thanks for killing my inbox with Subbing, Faving and Reviewing!**

******再见~**  



	5. Milk: The Fuuuck?

**Ahh, intense fightish scene! Haha, I just swooshed all my homework to the side when I saw this, I was like "OMFG Milk sent me a chappy!" haha I think I enjoy reading Milk's chapters a bit too much…**

**Disclaimer: Milk don't own Rapunzel or Hetalia!**

* * *

When Gilbert came back about a day later, Lovina looked at the male in disbelief. "Your fucking kidding me you bastard." She said as the German hauled a huge bag up to the tower. Gilbert stopped at the edge before smirking up at her.

"Hey Lovina~!" He called up and waved. The long haired girl looked at him with a disturbed face. The male cocked his head confused. "What, not glad to see my awesome self?"

Lovina glared at him with a blush on her cheeks. "Bastard! Why in the HELL did you bring all that crap?" She yelled down at him. "Mom's going to find all that shit!" She glared at him when he started laughing. "What the hell is so funny dammit!"

Gilbert wiped his eyes and sent up a true genuine smile that made Lovina's heart flutter. "Don't worry Lovina! This stuff is gonna be my tent shit when your mom is around!" He lifted a tinier bag." THIS is my bag of living shit." Lovina blushed.

Gilbert really did put a lot of thought into this. It wasn't just an impulse to live with her. She smiled inwardly. It was really a romantic thing to do dammit. Gilbert smirked up at her and threw up the graveling hook AGAIN barely avoiding her slim hands.

Once Gilbert reached the top he sat at the window legs on both sides of the young woman, keeping her in between his legs. He smiled and kissed her nose. Lovina blushed and had an impulse to push the male out the window. She restrained herself only because Gilbert pulled her into an embrace, his chin on her shoulder.

"I missed you so much Lovina."He whispered in her ear. Lovina blushed red and gripped Gilbert's shoulders tightly. Every romantic thing that Gilbert ever said to her made her feel like she just wanted him to take her and run away with him.

She buried her face in his shoulder. "Bastard. It was only a day that you didn't see me. Like any other day dammit." She mumbled. Gilbert laughed and pushed the two of them into the room farther.

"Any moment without you is totally unawesome. " He whispered back, making Lovina ten times as red as she was. "Any way, I love how my boner so doesn't bother you."

In a span of five seconds Gilbert ended up on the floor because Lovina pushed the male away and she quickly retreated into the farthest corner of the room.

"You bastard! Why in the hell would you HAVE THAT?"She screeched covering up her vital regions, you know just in case.

Gilbert laughed as he rubbed his head. "I was kidding Leibe…" Gilbert's eyes widened. Lovina looked at him confused.

"What the hell does Leibe mean?"She asked putting a hand at her hip and looking positively insulted. Gilbert smirked inwardly at the face. It was so adorable!

Gilbert shook his head amused. "Leibe means Love." He explained with a smile that made Lovina stood up and strode across the room and pulled her into an embrace. "Lovina Vargas,Ich Leibe dich." He whispered against her lips.

"Oh….OH…."She stuttered, lips moving against the german's. The two shared a look of pure passion and desire and….and Love.

Before the two could do anything else a cough interrupted them. Gilbert quickly turned blocking Lovina from view and danger.

There in the window stood the powerful witch Arthur Kirkland. Arthur smirked at Gilbert.

"Well hello there love." He said hopping down from the window sill and into the room. Gilbert stiffened and felt himself not being able to move. He struggled against it but still couldn't move. He felt Lovina grip the back of his shirt.

The witch smirked and strode over, basically doing the Leo strut over to Gilbert. Gilbert grit his teeth as Arthur lifted his chins to look him in the eyes.

"Now who the hell do we have here?"The witch asked tightening his grip on the German's chin, squeezing it rather painfully. "An idiot who thinks he can have my precious daughter?" He asked. When Gilbert said nothing just glared at him distastefully, he started laughing like a mad man.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN SAVE HER?"He yelled in Gilbert's face. "Don't make me laugh German." With one swift punch to Gilbert's face that knocked the man to the side revealing Lovina to the smirking witch.

Lovina looked at the Witch in fear and then quickly made her way to the fallen Gilbert. The Witch looked at the scene amused and with a glint in his eye.

Lovina pulled Gilbert up so that he was against her chest. Gilbert smiled up at her weakly. She glared at him with tears in her eyes. The bastard had blood all over his face. She looked up at her mother angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL MOTHER?" Lovina yelled at Arthur. Arthur looked at her amused and raised a finger.

"Now now young lady." He kneeled on the ground where the two were. "Is that any way to talk to your mother?"

Lovina grit her teeth and held Gilbert closer to her. Gilbert looked at the witch with a terrifying expression of wrath and hatred. Arthur's smirk widened.

"Are you planning on eloping? Is that it?" Arthur laughed cruelly. "If you want to elope, "He looked at the pair with all seriousness and a grim expression. "So be it." The witch stood up and snapped his fingers, an array of colorful sparks shooting out. "You'll be together then."

The pair closed their eyes and held on to each other tightly. Arthur snapped his fingers again, the colorful sparks surrounding the two and curling around them. The Witch looked at the array of colors circling the pair and snapped his fingers once again.

The two disappeared in the swirl of colors and Arthur sighed dramatically. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly and yawned. "Brats are SO hard to take of lately." He said walking towards the window. He lifted himself on the sill and then summoned his broom. He flew away making sure he still had Lovina tracked in case he ever needed her.

He smirked as he flew away from the now empty tower. Those two might be in "love", but it's not like love lasted forever. He sneered. People were all alike when it came to love and love was just something that was useless.

As he opened the portal his sneer once again became a smirk. Where he sent those two THAT will be the true test to see if they truly love each other. The portal closed and only his laughter was heard in the country.

* * *

**Pi: YESSS. Intense yes? Well I'll try and get my story up asap! I have spring break in a few days so I won't be able to check anything, but I can still write! I'll try and post when I get back though! **

**Pi has a Question!**

**Should I write a story about a girl who is full of herself and thinks she's the best? Because it's like ½ based off of a girl at my school... Give me your opinion if you can!**

**STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT WHAT THE SPELL DOES, PI PROMISES NOT TO MAKE IT CRACK :)**


	6. Pi: Where are we?

_**Italics are thoughts.**_

**Ahaha... I took a long time... **

**Well enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Rapunzel~**

* * *

"Ugh… Where the hell are we?" Gilbert moaned. His sight was fuzzy but soon became clear. He saw Lovina sprawled across his stomach.

"Lovina! Oi! Lovina! Wake up!" She shook her. That's when he noticed she was wearing an emerald green sundress. When shaking her he had accidentally made the dress reveal upper thigh. He couldn't take his eyes off the spot after seeing it. He shifted a bit to get a better view causing Lovina to squirm a bit. Her dress went up higher. Gilbert could feel a bunch of blood rushing to his face. But being awesome and all he just had to get a better look. Shifting a bit more he saw part of her panties. They were red. That was when Lovina woke up.

"Where are we?" She groaned. She sat up on his stomach and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked down to see Gilbert under her. "Oh hey bastard, Why the fuck is your face red?" She looked around to find the source and then looked down at her legs to think. Then it hit her. She was wearing a dress. "Fuck you asshole!" She screeched. Quickly she stood up and stomped on Gilbert's southern hemisphere extremely hard in her ballet flats.

"Fuckk!" Gilbert screamed. "What the shit-fuck was that for!"

"_You_were looking up my skirt-dress-thing!"

"Lovina! I'm a goddamn guy! A male! It's what we do!" Lovina drew back and grumbled something that Gilbert didn't catch. Still being slightly annoyed Gilbert quickly said, "What was that? I didn't hear you!"

"I fucking said 'How the nips would I know! I lived in a motherfucking tower for most of my life, and a fatass prick of a witch for a mother!'" Gilbert flinched.

An awkward silence engulfed the two.

"The-The awesome me apologizes to you." Gilbert muttered, trying to break the tension as strong as Kevlar. Lovina didn't look at him, her scowl back in place. Gilbert sighed. _'God, what does she want me to do?'_ Then he spotted a huge rock. He looked at Lovina and hopped on top of the rock. "To the beautiful maiden Lovina Vargas! This is a message from the awesome prince Gilbert Beilschmidt! Please forgiveith me, I did not mean-ith to hurt thou's feelings, I, Sir Beilschimdt, was just frustrated, fore thou had crushed my vital regions." He heard a laugh from below. He looked down it was Lovina.

"You're so fucking stupid!" She laughed but continued, "You can get your stupido ass down here." She wiped a tear away. Gilbert grinned his trademark grin and quickly joined Lovina below the rock. The two began on their way of walking in a random direction.

"Ah, I think I know where we are!" Gilbert said suddenly then cackled, "Kesesese, I'm so awesome!"

"Why didn't you realize earlier bastard!" She yelled. She punched his arm especially hard.

"Awesome people like to ponder!" The two walked the rest of the way to the nearby village that Gilbert had remembered in silence.

When they arrived all the civilians bowed. Lovina looked confused. "I'm a prince and they're suppose to show me some awesome respect." He whispered to her.

"Do I have to?" Lovina asked. Gilbert shook his head no.

"Hey people of the awesome village of the Carriedo! The awesome Gilbert is saying that he is going to be extra awesome today and you can stop bowing to me for today!" Gilbert the awesome announced. All the commoners uneasily raised their heads to see Gilbert. A girl that looked around the age of eight raised her hand, "You can speak to the awesome me." Gilbert declared.

"Who's that?" She pointed to Lovina. Lovina gave Gilbert a panicked look.

"This is my girlfriend, her name is Lovina Vargas. She likes tomatoes and… She's wearing awesome red undies!" Some of the males in the crowd hid their blushes, for they were blushing and were ashamed. Lovina quickly punched the red eyed prince in the gut, her face the same color as his eyes.

"I don't give a fuck if you're a damn prince! You are not going around announcing what color my underclothing are, you motherfucker!" She screamed and stormed off.

"Noo! Lovina~ Don't go! You'll get lost!" He chased after her. "Goddammit I command you to wait for the awesome me!"

"What the fuck makes you think I will!" Lovina shouted over her shoulder he could hear anger in her mezzo soprano voice.

"Don't go over there, Liebe! That's the way to the dungeon of the castle!" Lovina stopped and began to walk away in a different direction in her angry manner. Gilbert ran after her.

_Crash!_

Gilbert had pounced upon the girl and the two of them had crashed right into a random blue eyed soldier of the castle, the soldier's hamburger flung to the side.

The other green eyed soldier that had been with the crashed into soldier pointed his rifle at the two, "What do you two want! Leave or we will show no mercy!"

Gilbert stood up, "No sir, _I_will show no mercy." The sentence had come out more like a growl.

The two soldiers quickly stood next to each other straight.

"You will not speak to anyone, not anyone, that way ever again. It will make the peasants dislike the royalty and begin a rebellion, do you understand?" Lovina stared at Gilbert in awe. She had never seen Gilbert so commanding, so _majestic_, and so not annoying.

"Y-Yes sir!" The two soldiers responded in unison.

"And your names?"

"Alfred F. Jones, sir!"

"Vash Zwingli, sir!"

"Thank you," He waved his arm "You are dismissed."

The two men scurried off in fright. Gilbert turned back to Lovina. She had a shocked expression implanted into her tan face. "What?" He asked. "Did I suddenly turn into a potato or something?" He snorted.

"You- You weren't being all 'Oh my fucking fantasticness I'm kickass awesome.' You were like 'Hello there who art thou-ist!'" Lovina seemed truly surprised.

Gilbert pulled back putting on a fake offended look, "Excuse me! I am a prince!" Then his fake look dropped to a real depressed look, "Oh those fancy people classes slowly drained some of the awesome out of me."

He heard Lovina snort, making him look at her. "Well let's get going to that place we were on our way t-" she was cut off when a small blonde boy ran into her. "What the hell was that for!" The boy looked about eleven years old. He began to tear up. "Hey kid, don't cry. Shit. Gilbert do something!" Gilbert laughed but did nothing. "Come on!" She looked at him straight in the eye. Then she realized she would have to do the almost impossible. "Fuck you bastard!" She took in a deep breath. "Will you _please_ help me?"

"Kesesese, only because you asked me so politely!" He walked up to the kid, "Kid, she didn't mean to yell. She was just surprised! You know when you're surprised you like, squeal or something?" He nodded his head. "Okay well go play with Lili, Raivis." He shooed the boy off, they boy followed the direction Gilbert had point at and went off.

Again Lovina stared at him in awe. "Would you stop that?" Lovina turned tomato red and looked away to hide her sizzling face, again with her scowl. "Okay, well let's head on our awesome way to the castle!"

Once they had made it past the guards and got into the castle they met up with a Korean maid. "Gilbert da-ze~ you were forced to come to the castle again?"

Gilbert let out a laugh. "Not this time Dae! This time my girl and I have some business to take care of! Kesesese!"

Dae looked around Gilbert and saw Lovina. "Oh my~ She's awfully sexy da-ze!" Lovivna's face turned bright red. "Haha! She looks just like kimchi!" Lovina gave her a confused look. "You don't know what kimchi is? It's the most delicious thing ever da-ze! It was invented in Korea you know~"

"Kesese, for once you actually said something true."

Dae looked offended, "Just because you don't believe it doesn't mean it's not true! I mean, the truth originated in Korea too!" Lovina was now confused.

"Dae, we have to go now. I'll talk to you later?" Dae nodded her head and skipped off to bother her brothers and sisters. "najung-e bwa !"

"Ah, Dae never changes…" Gilbert sighed to himself. Lovina had a frown that messed with her delicate features. "Are you jealous?" He asked with his signature smirk on his face.

"O-Of course not bastard!" She turned away and walked off in a random direction for the second time that day.

"Kesese, Lovi is jealous of an awesome friend!" Gilbert grabbed her shoulder to stop her from walking away any farther, "Lovina, I will only ever love you. Ich liebe dich Lovina. "

"Whatever bastard." She walked a few feet away from Gilbert. Gilbert quickly caught up though. A few feet from them a little girl in a green maid looking dress frolicked over to the pair. She curtsied before speaking.

"Ve~ Gilbert! My parents are in that room over there, I think Ludwig is there too." The child giggled."He's being VERY shy today!" She looked somewhat like Lovina but not wanted to take a closer looked before Gilbert bid adieu to the girl.

"Thanks Feliciana." He waved goodbye.

"Ve~ Ciao!" She ran off to go do something.

They approached the door. Gilbert ran his hand through his hair and then knocked on the door. "Who is it?" A happy-go-lucky voice called.

"It's Gilbert Beilschimdt and I have a friend with me!" A man with blonde hair opened the door.

'_What's with this place and blonde people?'_Lovina thought to herself. But on the other side revealed a Spanish man with tan skin and dark hair, Lovina was shocked.

"Hola Gil~ Have you decided to marry Feli yet?"

Gilbert took in a shaky breath, "I would not like to marry Feliciana, and the person with me is the girl that I have fallen in love with since I was nineteen."

"Dios mío! That's a long time! You're what, thirty-four now? How old is she?"

"She's thirty-two sir."

"Fusososo, that is a much smaller difference between Feli and you."

"Shut up Antonio." The blonde smacked the Spanish man on the head.

"Sorry about that, that is my husband Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I am Francis Bonnefoy Carriedo. Gilbert please marry Feliciana, she is our only daughter. Our first daughter was taken away by that evil witch Arthur!"

Lovina suddenly felt offended, "Hey! Don't talk about my mom like that! Just 'cause he's a shitty parent doesn't mean you can rip on him!" Arthur, who was just outside the window stalking the lovers, felt a burst of pride.

"He raised you? That makes lots of sense since you have such a foul mouth!"

"Hey! Don't you dare talk about Lovina like that! Just 'cause she cusses in almost every sentence she says doesn't mean she had a foul mouth!"

Lovina's eye twitched, "Gilbert, I appreciate the fact that you're TRYING to stand up for me but I do have a dirty mouth." Gilbert sighed.

"I brought some tea aru!" a butler with long hair in a pony tail called.

"Come in!"Antonio called smile still in place.

"hyeongje! Your boobs belong to me~" A familiar voice called from the hallway.

"Aiya! Close the door quickly!"

"Hey Dae! Over here!" Gilbert yelled. Dae walked into the room with her hands meeting overlapping and in front of her, important part. She had a pleasant smile on her face and her uniform was neat.

"Good evening, my lords." She curtsied low.

'_Wow she can change personalities just like Gilbert…' Lovina thought._

"Good evening Dae!" Antonio sang.

"Oh, Dae since you came why don't you sever them tea aru?" The long haired butler asked.

"Sure thing!" She quickly made her way to the pots and professionally poured all the people a cup.

"Dae, why don't you join us?"Gilbert asked motioning to a seat next to him.

"Why thank you sir, I am honored." She curtsied to Gilbert and sat down next to Gilbert.

'_Eh? When did we sit down?' _Lovina thought again, looking bit freaked out now.

"So Lovina, tell us more about you." Francis said.

Lovina hesitated and began, "My full name is Lovina Romana Vargas, I was raised by Arthur Kirkland the witch, I love tomatos, I met Gilbert when I was seventeen, I was trapped in a tower since I turned twelve, I don't know who my real parents are 'cause I highly doubt that mom would get laid by anyone, I have a weird curl thing, this was the first time I've been out of the damn tower since then, uh… and I'm a virgin."

"Kesesese, of course you are. You're just waiting to get it on with me." Gilbert cackled. Dae snorted and punched Gilbert.

"Getting laid originated in Korea!" Dae announced suddenly. "I have to go or Kiku's going to get pissed da-ze!" She ran off her long braid swinging behind her.

Suddenly Francis was in Lovina's personal bubble examining her.

"Bright green eyes, dark brown hair, nice tan skin. Hm… that reminds me of someone!" Francis looked at his husband and suddenly had a light bulb, "You have the same features as Antonio! You must be our lost daughter!" Lovina looked at him confused.

Suddenly, Arthur burst through the window, "Damn you fucking frog you weren't suppose to figure that out!" Everyone stared.

"Mom?" Lovina exclaimed, quickly standing and knocking over her chair in the process.

* * *

**Liebe - Love**

**najung-e bwa! – Korean for See you later!**

**Ich liebe dich – German for I love you**

**Merda – Italian for shit**

**Dios mío – Spanish for my God**

**Hyeongje – Korean for brother**

**Aiya – Chinese for oops or oh my!**

**If I got any of these wrong correct me, I only know some Spanish and Chinese!**

**Dae, is the name for Fem!S. Korea. Acutally I'm not sure what it is. I just used this because I liked this name the best! Haha got the name from ExplodingPotatoes!**


	7. Milk: What's Going On?

**I'm so sorry it's took so long for us to update!**

**Milk was preoccupied with something soo... She acutally gave this to me yesterday and I put off posting till today. orz**

**I'm not going to be able to post from June 9th to the end of July...**

**But we're going to try and update as much as possible before that! So don't be disappointed~**

**Okay so I won't keep you any longer!**

**Disclaimer: Milk don't own Hetalia or Rapunzel :D**

* * *

The sitting room was tense with everyone staring at the "mother"-daughter stare down. When the air became even tenser, Gilbert brought it upon himself to break it by standing up and pulling Lovina closer to him. Arthur looked at him amused and the Queen and King looked at Arthur with hatred and fear.

"So I see you met the FROG and his spineless husband." Arthur said nonchalantly, sitting in the closest chair, staring pointedly at Lovina. "Or as you might want to call them. Mama and papa."

Lovina growled. "You lied to me all those years…Was everything a lie?" She asked wanting to get out of Gilbert's grip and attack the witch. Arthur quirked a bushy eyebrow and smirked.

"Mostly. And it's not like I kidnapped you or anything, Antonio gave you up freely." The witch said, switching the attention off himself and onto the idiot king.

Said king fidgeted uncomfortably as Lovina and Gilbert turned to him with identical looks of shock on their faces. "W-what."Lovina stuttered. Gilbert gave her a quick squeeze on her shoulders to help calm her down. She appreciated it but it didn't help.

"I-I ….I'm sorry Lovina…" Antonio said shamefully, his head lowered. Francis pulled his husband into an embrace with a sad smile on his face.

Arthur, becoming steadily tired of the family moment coughed which brought back the attention to him. "Look here. Lovina." Arthur snapped his fingers once Lovina looked at him and a cloud of smoke appeared in her face.

Gilbert also had a cloud In front of his face once he looked. The two fell to the ground in a pile and Arthur smirked.

"I sent them to the wrong place. Time for a different reality I say~." the witch told the royals in shock. Arthur snapped his fingers again and the two on the floor disappeared.

The queen and king made startled noises that made Arthur's smirk grow. "You won't ever get your daughter back Frog."He told them before disappearing.

Francis slumped to ground with a sob. Once again he let that damn witch take his daughter and he felt so useless! Antonio looked at his queen with a look that made him seem twenty times older.

Even though he wasn't conscious completely he knew he wasn't in danger. Gilbert shifted and opened one eye to see the sleeping face of Lovina. He smiled at the sight.

Lovina was really beautiful. He couldn't even imagine his life without her. He brushed a stray hair from her face and she made a soft mewling sound. Hazel eyes slowly opened to stare into red ones.

"Guten morgen leibe." Gilbert whispered. Lovina gave him the most confused face in the world. Gilbert frowned. "Is there something on my face or does my breath smell that badly?"

"Who the fuck are you dammit?" Gilbert's heart stopped as Lovina sat up looking absolutely angered and confused. She scrambled out of bed as Gilbert reached for her."Don't fucking touch me weirdo!" she screeched.

"L-Leibe?" Gilbert asked pathetically. Lovina looked at him confused. "Lovina it's me. The awesome me. Gilbert! Your prince charming!"

Just as Lovina was about to respond the door to the room opened revealing a short blonde woman with a green bow in her hair and someone else…

"Antonio?" Gilbert yelled at the familiar figure. Antonio looked at him with a clearly confused smile.

"That's me. But mi amigo, who are you?" Antonio asked gripping the blonde woman's hand. Lovina basically ran over to the pair and she hugged the blonde tightly.

"Mama! That man is being fucking weird!" Lovina yelled, glaring at Gilbert. Antonio's smile dropped and it turned into a dark smirk.

"Did he do anything to you Lovi?" Antonio asked."Bella. Go get my axe." He told the blonde. Bella hugged Lovina closer to her as she looked over the pale albino on the floor.

The man didn't SEEM that bad. In all honesty he just looked confused and looked like he lost the love of his life. Bella looked down at her daughter and then her husband.

"Antonio." She said, her voice forcing him to look at her. "I think we should let this man talk before you kill him on the new carpet." She smiled widely as Lovina and Antonio gave her identical looks of disbelief.

Antonio sighed. He could never deny his wife a wish, even if he didn't like it. Before he speak to the confused albino on the floor a knock on the door interrupted. He looked at his wife. He usually gets the door but since there was a man on the floor he was going to make Bella do it. Bella nodded and left Lovina standing there awkwardly next to Antonio.

Gilbert tried to get her to look at him but she was stubbornly looking away with a pout on her face. Was all this a joke? He sure was hoping it was.

Lovina looked at the man on her floor from the corner of her eye. The man wasn't bad looking he was actually quite handsome. She blushed a deep shade of red as she thought impure thoughts about what the man and she could be doing in many positions.

She coughed awkwardly and turned away from view from the two men in the room. Her face was a very, very deep tomato red color. _OH GOD. What the fuck was I just thinking! I've never had fantasy's about a person I didn't know about before!_

Gilbert looked at his love in worry. She was acting very strange indeed. He wanted to stand up but he feared that Antonio would do something to him. He looked at Antonio who was looking straight at him with a look that he'd seen before. Just not on Antonio's face.

He shifted and the Spaniard looked at him like he was going to murder something. Gilbert looked awkward. Obviously Antonio and Lovina didn't know him whatsoever and they both wanted him out and/or dead.

Antonio glanced at the door hearing Bella talk to whoever was at the door. He then glanced at his daughter wanting her to go to her room so she wouldn't have to see him integrating the man.

"Lovina?" he started trying to get her attention. "Could you please go to your room? Papa has to talk to this man alone." Lovina stared at him before pouting.

"But Papa. I wanna see what this man has to fucking say about being in my sun room!" She pouted more hoping it would work on Antonio. Gilbert had to restrain himself from getting up and kissing away that cute little pout away.

Antonio sighed just as Bella popped back into the room. Antonio gave her a tired smile. "yes Bella?"

"My brothers are here…they want to talk to you about something." She said shuffling uncomfortably with a deep blush on her cheeks.

Antonio looked surprised at first then realized that if she was blushing then her older brother Francis was in. he sighed as he looked at the man on the ground. "Stay here. If I find you gone you can be assured that the Armada will hunt you down and torture you."

Antonio forced Lovina out of the room, Lovina giving one last look at Gilbert before the door shutting.

Gilbert sat there awkwardly before rushing to the door. He heard mumbled voices and then a door closing. They must have put Lovina in her own room. Gilbert sighed just as he heard a flutter. He turned around quickly to see Arthur standing there with a big smirk.

He growled as he launched himself at the witch. "YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" He yelled as Arthur smoothly dodged his attacks.

Arthur laughed as his smirk grew larger. "Oh you know~ Just sent you to an alternative universe. One where Antonio falls in love with the Frog's little sister and has Lovina with him." He waved his hand. "One where they never met you because only the Frog deals with you."

Gilbert was confused. Was this the same Lovina with her memories wiped or a different one that never got kidnapped?

Arthur looked so smug. Gilbert was in a world that his loved ones don't know him and Lovina. Well let's just say Lovina might be in a better world. One where fantasies come true. Well to everyone there, he wasn't so sure about Lovina. He looked at Gilbert again and snapped his fingers. Water instantly drenched the Prussian. Gilbert looked shocked. He laughed again before disappearing and leaving a very confused Gilbert on the ground.

Gilbert growled. He didn't even do anything and he already got this floor wet. He sighed as he shuffled over to the open window and started taking his clothes off. Thank the lord that this was a sun room and it was very sunny outside. He took off his shirt on laid it on the table before starting to unbuckle his belt buckle.

This world's Lovina crept out of her room once she was sure that her parents were downstairs. She sneakily went over to the sun room and soundlessly removed the chair forcing the door closed. Once the task was done she took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Blood rushed up to her face as she took in the scene before her. The man half naked.

She stood there with the door opened and her standing there admiring the man's toned back. He noticed her and his cheeks turned pink.

"Hey Lovina…." He greeted awkwardly just as she slipped inside the room and shut the door behind her.

The stared at each other awkwardly before Lovina broke it by moving toward him. She looked at him from his face down to his pants and her eyes rested on his exposed happy trail. She blushed deeply before looking at his face.

"Who are you? How do you know my damn name?" She asked poking at his firm chest. They both felt an electric current from where she touched. She pulled her hand away quickly the two blushing.

Gilbert kept an eye on her. "My name's Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt." He ran a hand through his wet hair. "You probably won't believe me on how I know your name."

Lovina pouted and once again Gilbert resisted an urge. "Try me dammit." She mumbled as she looked at him determinedly.

Gilbert almost smiled. All in all, Lovina acted the same in every universe. "Well. I come from a different universe. One where we met and then over time fell in love."

Lovina looked at him with a eye quirked. "There's more to that damn story. Tell me it all dammit." She said sitting down in a chair and waiting for Gilbert to tell the whole truth.

Gilbert sighed. He honestly was wrapped around Lovina's finger. So he sat down on a chair opposite of Lovina and told her everything. From meeting in a tower, to them eventually falling in love, and then him helping her escape even though her "mom" caught them and sent them to her actual parents home. He told her about the time in the castle and then saying they were going to get married until Arthur came and separated them to different worlds.

Gilbert looked up at Lovina seeing her trying to keep tears from falling out. Gilbert jumped his chair and wiped the tears from her eyes. Lovina sniffed and pulled Gilbert into an embrace.

"L-Lovina?" He asked running a hand through her hair. "Hey. What's wrong Liebe?" Lovina sniffed again and looked at him with teary eyes.

"How come I have such a fucking good life here and I can't find someone as perfect as you dammit? In my other life I have I bad but I still have you!" She cried and Gilbert felt confused again. He brought her face up so they were looking at each other only inches apart.

"Lovina. I'm hopefully always going to be the King of Prussia. Just find me and force me to love you like my Lovina did." He gave her a smile that made her melt. "I have a feeling that I'm going to love you in any universe."

Lovina nodded as Gilbert closed the gap between then and gave her a short kiss before pulling away. The door slammed open revealing Antonio with his trusty axe and three other blondes behind him.

"Get the hell away from my daughter amigo." Antonio threatened with a glint in his eye. Gilbert scrambled away from his other love. Other because this wasn't the one that he fell in love with over the years but still the same person.

Lovina stood up blushing from the kiss. "Papa! It's fucking okay! This man is fine, he's ….he's fucking perfect okay!"

The older people in the room stared at her confused and Gilbert felt himself smile. Antonio lowered his axe as he walked over to his daughter.

"Lovi? Why do you protect the man that you hated not even twenty minutes ago?" He asked. The other blondes, which Gilbert noticed was Bella, Francis and a man smoking a pipe.

Bella walked up to Gilbert with a motherly stern face. "Young man? Can I have a word with you outside?" She asked. Gilbert nodded and followed the shorter blonde woman outside the room.

* * *

**Oh my gosh five pages...**

**Hope that makes up for the huge blob of time where we didn't update!**

**Well I'll try and put my chapter up in a few days :]**

**Enjoyed? Hope you did!**

**By the way,**

**What would you think of a story about a Princess and the Pea story and what pairing do you think would fit it?**

**(Lol I can only write Fairy Tales, Fables, Nursery Rhymes or Oneshots...) **

**and should I write it with Milk? Even though I probably will anyways...**


	8. Pi: Artieee!

**Heyy sorry for not updating in such a long time...**

**I was in Europe for a month and then my killed my computer. Right now I'm on my new computer so I just finished it**

* * *

Gilbert walked out of the room, following the Belgian woman.

She turned around and smiled, "Roma has never stood up for a guy you know." Gilbert nodded in agreement, "Who are you and what trickery are you using, or are you some person she hired to do some dirty work for her." Bella's eyes grew dark.

Gilbert put his hands up showing innocence, "Actually I don't know why I'm here. I was sent here by a Witch by the name of Arthur Kirkland." He shrugged.

The blonde woman burst out laughing, "You have got to be kidding me! You believe that Arthur can do magic? He's a nut job! I can't believe that Allie married him, how does she put up with-" She stopped, "Wait I'm getting off track. What did you do to my hija?" She glared at him.

"Mein Gott! I was sent here from an awesome alternate universe, where _I_ proposed to Lovina and she said yes. Then that stupid scone maker got in the way! And by the way Antonio and Francis are married there... It's really weird."

Bella's eye twitched, "You've got to be kidding me. Nobody's going to believe that story. What do you take me for? A _condón_? And how do you know Roma's middle name?" Bella glared.

"No, I know it's hard to believe, but you just got to believe the awesome me! I know it because I'm from an alternate universe and the other Lovi was going to marry m-" Suddenly Antonio, Francis, the smoking guy, and Lovina burst through the door.

"Mamma, I'm going to say it again, it's fucking okay, okay? He's going to do me a little favor."

Antonio's wife relaxed, "But, Lovi if he ever, _ever, _takes advantage of you just call for Madre or Padre and we'll get rid of the problem~" She smiled sweetly.

Lovina rolled her eyes, "Mamma I don't need you to take care of the problem! I'm the leader of a mafia remember?" Gilbert looked at her with wide eyes; Lovina turned toward him, frowned, and said, "What? You got a problem with that?"

"Okay~" Bella and Antonio responded. Gilbert guessed that the fact that she didn't swear in the sentence made it very persuasive.

"Let's go bastard." Lovina began to walk down a hallway, motioning for the red eyed man to follow. He walked after her.

Soon they were out of the Carriedo's house.

"So what do you want from me?"

"I want you to help me find my prince charming." The brunette looked up at Gilbert.

"Well I don't know if I can help, 'cause I always believed in something called destiny." Lovina pouted. Gilbert then looked straight into her eyes, "And what if I don't help you?"

"Then I'll send the mafia on you, and you'll die." Gilbert was flabbergasted by the response. He followed silently.

"Can we see the Arthur guy first?" Gilbert the Awesome asked. Lovina looked behind her.

"Why?"

"Importantly Awesome purposes!" the declaration echoed. Lovina stuck her middle finger up to her lips to shush him and flip him off. _'Multi-tasking now are we?' _Gilbert thought to himself. He thought for a while, he needed to get revenge, and he wanted a sweet one. He hesitated for a moment and then began, "You know, _my _Lovina doesn't flip me off anymore. She stopped five years ago! Keses-" He was cut off.

"Shut the fuck up asshole!" Lovina screeched, it had been several seconds.

"Take me to your awesome leader! Kesese, just kidding he's a fat-lard." He began to chant "Arthur is a fat lard turd~" repeatedly for several seconds before getting punched extremely hard by an extremely mad green eyed Italian.

"Alright, stupid faggot, follow me." She stomped in a different direction. Gilbert cackled.

_'I can't believe I can't believe I'm trusting this guy to help me..."_ Lovina thought to herself. Her face glowed a bright red.

_Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock..._

"Allie can you get that? I'm sort of busy!"

_Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock..._

"Sorry no can do Artie~ I'm too busy kicking some Team Rocket butt!"

_Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock …_  
"Bloody git..." They heard a chair squeak, "I'm coming!" He opened the door, his welcoming face disappeared. "Hello Gilbert."

"You know who I am?" Gilbert looked surprised.

"Of course I know who you are git. You're that annoying Korean woman's friend. Sleeping around with every human thing you see..." He gave Gilbert a hard stare, Lovina forgotten.

"I-I'm a fucking prostitute? Damn, I've got to have a talk with myself later..." Arthur's glare faltered.

"What do you mean you have to talk to yourself?" Arthur asked weakly.

Gilbert grinned like a winner, "I thought you'd never ask Iggy!"

"Don't call me that. I don't want Allie giving me more stupid nicknames."

"Who is it Artie-buns?" A sweet voice called from inside.

"It's Gilbert and Romana." He grumbled back. Gilbert laughed at the nickname that Allie had come up with.

"Why don't you let them in? I'll talk with Roma and you can do your man-to-man business." Allie's head popped up from behind Arthur's shoulder. "Hi~ Remember me Gil, Roma? It's been a while. Tonio always makes you stay inside; I don't know how you stand it. I mean really, with a body and face like yours I don't know how guys aren't going up to you and like groping your fucking sexy butt. What's weirder is you're single! Well not really, I mean Tonio is your Dad…"

Lovina's face turned a million shades of red before settling with scarlet, "Sh-shut up! This bastard just wants to talk to Arthur." Arthur and Allie moved out of the way to let the albino and Italian in. Lovina followed Allie to the kitchen. Arthur and Gilbert made their way to the living room.

"What is it you need to talk to me about Gilbert?" Arthur asked tiredly.

Gilbert looked him in the eye, "I am not this universes Gilbert. I am from a different world. There I am a prince, and I was going to get my blessing from Francis and Antonio. Who by the way are married and had the Lovina in my world. And you there are a warlock. When Lovina was young you took her from Antonio and Francis and locked her in a tower. I was fortunate enough to stumble upon her by mistake. From that day on I visited her every day. Eventually we got her out of the tower, but then my Arthur sent me to this parallel universe. So I was wondering if here you were able to send me back." Arthur sighed.

"That sounds very unbelievable but I have to believe you, because my Gilbert would never show his face at this house." Gilbert gave the British man a confused look, "Allie had an accidental affair with him, she was drunk and she slept with him, in mine and Al's bed. I found them in the morning and I about killed him. But Allie being kind hearted and all stopped me and let him go. But was warned that if he were to ever show up at this house or talk to Allie or me, he would be dead within a few hours."

"Oh I get it now." Gilbert said, "So you'll help me?"

"I don't know, I will try but people think I'm crazy and I need odd ingredients."Gilbert chuckled at the blonde man's response.

"It's okay, I'll round up the ingredients and you can stay here or something and pretend you have nothing to do with it! So what are some of the things you need?"

"You don't get it Gilbert; it's some really _weird _stuff. Like I need woman chap stick for some reason." Gilbert laughed.

"No problem! I bet Allie or Lovi has at least a stick of some kind of woman chap stick!"

Arthur sighed, "Fine, let's start with the stuff _in _the house."

"Cool Potatoes! Let's start! What's first?"

Arthur sighed, "Not first, what is in the house you bloody git. First get a knife, something that resembles something precious to you besides Romana. Then you have to write a paper about what happened in your past and what was going on when you were sent to a parallel world with as much detail and emotion as possible. Don't worry I won't read it. The next few parts are going to be tricky."

Gilbert nodded eagerly, "Okay so knife, precious, paper and pen. Let go!" The two men made their way to the kitchen where the girls where. That is where they found them eating popsicles in an odd fashion.

"Eep. Allie squeaked, "I was practicing…" Arthur turned red.

"Shut up Al, why are you teaching Romana this?"

"Because she is practically a lady now so she needs to learn!"

"Allie Jones-Kirkland, I would slaughter you right now but we're married." The green eyed man growled at the American girl. All she did was laugh.

"So what brings you guys here?" She asked directly to Gilbert.

"Oh yeah, we need a knife and a bottle of beer." Allie nodded and grabbed the two and handed them to Gilbert. Lovina and Allie waved goodbye.

"Next stop in the house is my office." So Gilbert walked slightly behind Arthur to see if he was going to turn.

When they were almost to the office Gilbert asked, "Why weren't you there that night when Allie had a one night stand with your Gilbert?" Arthur paled.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Man, I told you everything about my life, why can't you tell me about yours?" Gilbert pointed out.

Arthur took a deep breath in, "Fine, but if you fucking tell Allie or anyone I'll slit your throat and send you back to your world like that." Gilbert nodded in agreement. "That day I was out for work, I decided maybe I would buy some champagne so Allie and I could relax for the night. But on my way, D-Da- kimchi girl jumped me. She cut me call over my arms and legs. And gave me too many bruises to count, I could easily hide all of the injuries they were on my upper arms, legs and all over my stomach. I don't know why she did but, I'm pretty sure she was drunk. Or she was hanging out with my Gilbert, Francis, and Ivan." Gilbert put his arm on Arthurs head showing sympathy.

"I'll make sure I hurt Dae-ae for you, in the other world she's a good friend of mine but if I see her here I'll talk to her." The silver haired albino gave Arthur a winning smile. "Ah, is this your working room?" Arthur nodded his head. The house's owner went to the desk and picked up a notepad and a magical pen.

"Here, go back to the living room and write everything, I'll get a bowl and a table." Gilbert was about to ask why Arthur needed a table because there was a table in the living room already, but the stubborn man had already left. Gilbert walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch of the living room and began to write.

* * *

Gilbert's Writing

_My name is Gilbert Beilschimdt I was raised in a royal family; I have a younger brother named Ludwig. He was given the crown instead of me. Lovina was raised by a warlock named Arthur Kirkland. Her parents are said to be Antonio Carriedo and Francis Bonnefey-Carriedo. The first time I met her when she was seventeen and I was nineteen. I was on my way home from an errand that my parents sent me on. I have to admit I was lost and I had no idea how to get back but I stumbled upon a gigantic tower. So I called up to the tower asking if someone lived in the tower. Moments later a beautiful girl leaned out from the window and looked down, greeting me with her beautiful voice. I asked how I got get up into the tower, and she lowered a rope of ripped clothes. I grabbed on and made my way up, it was a terrifying experience but it was dangerous. I was extremely tired when I got up to the top so I flopped on her bed. She pushed me off. She then forced me to tell my name. While I introduced myself she took a picture of me. Then she said she took it because I was awesome. But fifteen years later she told me that she took it because I was the first person she saw that wasn't Arthur the Warlock. We talked for a while and we decided I would visit her as often as possible. I left after that. She actually asked if I would like to stay, but for some reason she took the offer back and I didn't get to. On my walk back to the castle, I thought about Lovina. I knew I had fallen in love with her, she was beautiful, a great artist, she was brave. No she is beautiful she is brave, she is a great artist, and she is smart. I saw her practically every time I had an errand from then on, which was in fact almost every day. One time when I saw her she was naked; I can't say I didn't so I got really horny. I brought my grappling hook with me like always and climbed up the tower like always, of course after she put on her clothes. We spent so much time talking that day, which was also the day I successfully grabbed her camera and took a picture of us together._

* * *

Gilbert stopped writing and stretched his fingers; he couldn't believe he remembered so much. He sat back into the couch for a bit and thought about random things, till one thing popped up. _'I wonder what happened to Lovina…' _That stopped him in mid-thought. _'Shit, what happened to Lovina? ' _Gilbert stopped panicking, _'I'll just stop thinking about that, when I get back to my world then I'll be able to get back to Lovina.' _Gilbert picked up the magical pen and began to write once again.

* * *

Gilbert's Writing

_I remember asking her that question of why she took a picture of me that day too. That same day I told Lovina I was supposed to be marrying some child named Feliciana. I had decided on that day I run away from home and stay with Lovina in the tower. I was going home to get my stuff so I could stay with her. And true to my word I did, I returned the next day with all of the stuff I would need in a duffel bag. Being awesome and all I thought ahead and brought a tent so I could camp out when Lovina's 'mom' was going to be visiting. I remember I joked about having a boner that day too, she freaked out. Arthur found us out that day. It was a terrible day, after years of avoiding it. We were caught, and right in the middle of a 'gaze into each others' eyes' moment. Arthur sent us to Lovina's castle's town._

* * *

"Done yet Gilbert?" Gilbert's red eyes looked up to the source of the voice, it was Arthur.

"Sorry man, I didn't know I remembered this much. I'm almost done, there's like, one day left to write." Arthur nodded.

"But be quick we have to find this places Gilbert." The Prussian prince nodded his head and looked back down to the note book of his writing.

* * *

Gilbert's Writing

_There we bumped into Dae, my Korean maid friend. She likes to 'claim' her brother's 'boobs'. Lovina and I went to the room with the King and King. That day Dae and I both showed our acting skills on full display! It was awesome, Lovi seemed so impressed! Lovina found out Antonio and Francis were her parents, which is really awkward. But whatever, then Arthur busted in and was all like "OMG FUCKING FROG." We also found out that Antonio was the one who let Lovina go in the first place. Then Arthur separated Lovina and I._

* * *

Gilbert continued to kept writing about his unforgetable life. He looked up at Arthur, "Hey man, I'm done." Arthur snapped out of his thought process.

"Alright, here's the next step." Arthur stood up and made Gilbert follow, "Come on, we're going to pay your other self a little visit."

* * *

**ARGG. I'm sorry I made a cliffy D:**

**Sorry guys my bad; I screwed up the ages in my last chapter! Lovina is 27 and Gilbert is 29! Please forgive me? **

**Translations:**

**Mein Gott- My God! (German)**

**condón- condom (Spanish)**

**hija- daughter (Spanish)**

**Mamma- Mom (Italian)**

**Madre- Mom (Spanish)**

**Padre- Dad (Spanish)**


	9. Milk: Arthur and Gilbert to the rescuee

**Pi: AHH LOOK IT'S AN UPDATE.**

**Sorry for such a long wait!**

**Hope this is long enough to please you people :D**

* * *

After making sure Allie had Lovina under control , which took way too long for them to convince the young stubborn Italian, they set their paths to going into the county of Prussia to visit this world's Gilbert.

If anything Gilbert was curious on how alike and how different this Gilbert was compared to himself. _I wonder if he has a loved one and he's just slutting around until that person loves him back as well…._

Arthur coughed and broke Gilbert out of his thoughts. "So do you have any idea how to approach yourself." If this was any other time Gilbert would have mocked the poor man for saying such dumb things.

Gilbert shrugged." I suppose I could just barge in and demand to see him. And then the awesome me can put the less awesome me down a few pegs."

Arthur fiddled with the curtains inside the carriage before speaking. "I see.. Gilbert. May I ask you something?"

Gilbert rose an eyebrow but nodded. "Sure thing blondie." Arthur didn't respond to the nickname but ceased fiddling with the curtains.

"How does Lovina in your world make you feel. "

Gilbert paused at the question. Lovina made him feel many things. In the beginning amusement, she was someone he could play with and get reactions out of her. Then the amusement turned into fondness.

Then of course Love. She made him feel like he could be useful to someone. Finally be the Knight in Shining Armor that he always wanted to be as a child. Made him feel as if he were on top of the world. Like he could settle down and raise a family and never get tired of being with her.

"She makes me feel like the knight I always wanted to be. Useful and loved. " He responded. Arthur made a clicking noise.

"I see." Arthur looked outside the window and motioned the Prussian to do the same. "We're almost there."

Gilbert crossed his legs. "What exactly do you need to talk to this Gilbert about anyway? Is it that the spell requires this Gilbert to fall in love with this Lovina too ?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Arthur shook his head. "Yes and no. Basically this Gilbert just needs to fall in love to make the spell work." He frowned. "However knowing how this one acts is just really impossible to imagine him ever settling down with anyone."

Gilbert frowned in worry. If this Gilbert doesn't fall in love then that means he can never see his loved one ever again…

**With Allie and Lovina**

The two girls were talking at the table still having finished their "practicing" with the popsicles, they were of course talking about love. More specifically Allie was retelling all the love stories about her friends that she knew. Including Bella and Antonio's and of course her own and Arthur's.

"So once your dad FINALLY defeated your uncle in a rabbit breeding contest, Bella and Antonio decided to be wed soon after and then of course a few years later the beautiful baby girl , which is you by the way, came into our world!"

Lovina sighed in admiration. Her father could be cool and romantic when he wanted to be. Never giving up on her mother, fighting past both Francis and her uncle to gain their trust and to forever be with her mom. Ah what she wished that she could have someone willing to go the distance for her.

**In the palace in the kingdom of Prussia**

One king sits on his throne alone. No, just kidding when you're the king you get all the woman you want. Gilbert pulled up one of the new servants onto his lap before touching her breasts, which got a giant blush and a string of curse words from the woman in his lap.

He smirked before fondling her again. "You are just so precious," he nipped at her neck. "I do wonder why Antonio and Bella never let you out of the castle."

He brought her face up to him before licking her lips.

"Lovina."

* * *

**WHAOOO PLOT TWISTTT**

**/killed**

**I'll try and update soon~ **

**I just gotta work on my other ones too... **

**/sob**


	10. Pi: What is going on?

**First I would like to say, if you didn't really understand the last chapter, it is totally okay children. If you wish to understand it, review, PM either is okay. **

**Took me a while to get too, here's a clue to get it yourself, remember there is Lovina from the kingdom and then there is this dimensions Lovina. **

**Try to get it yourself before asking, it will make you feel very satisfied.**

**Anyways…**

**GUYS YOU SHOULD READ THIS PART THAT IS UNDER,**

**So when Gilbert(Lovi's) isn't doing his lovin' to his lover I'll call him Gil, and the man slut Gilbert, Gilbert. Yes? Or if I think it's sort of obvious...**

**Lovina(Gil's) will be called Lovi/Lovina, the one from this dimension will be called Romana or Roma.**

**IT STARTS OUT WITH WHORE!GIL.**

* * *

Lovina was terrified, what could she do? Gilbert was being weird, so weird, what was this about Antonio and Bella? They weren't married, they couldn't be, they shouldn't be, they wouldn't dare.

"Gilbert, my mother isn't Bella..." Lovina stuttered, what was he talking about? Antonio and Francis were her parents; Bella was the random bitch that tried to push her parents apart.

"You think you can lie your way out of this girl?" Gilbert grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked. "Bella is your mother, I've met her. I've _slept_ with her." Lovina's jaw just completely dropped. What the fuck was this guy saying, he said that she was going to be his first when they got married. What's going on?

"W-wait what the fuck did you just say bastard?" She pushed away from him. "Last time you said you were a virgin, a-and," She felt tears form in her eyes; "we were going to get married." She managed to get out of Gilbert's grip. He looked shocked.

"Where the hell did you hear that little lady Lovina? I'm so intrigued, last time I talked to you was never." Lovina now sat at his feet, confused and flustered.

"I-I heard it from y-you." Lovina felt weak, she wanted to stand and run from Gilbert and never look at him again.

"Gilbert!" Her stupid ass mother's voice resonated through the hall, her head spun toward the sound. Gilbert's eyes shifted upward a bit.

"Artie."

"Stop calling me that git!"

"Here to bow to me?"

Arthur clenched his fists angrily, "Like bloody hell fucking limey, why the heck did I come here agai-"

"Lovi!" Another voice rang out, it sounded beautiful to Lovina's ears.

"Gilbert!" She cried out, she pushed herself to her feet and ran to the sound. There was the Gilbert she knew, the one she fell in love with. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a hug. He hugged her around the waist, "Where were you? You said you would protect me. You said you were my knight." She tightened her grip.

"What happened Lovi?" He asked her cupping her face in his hands, letting his 'awesome' facade drop.

"He touched me, and he said that he slept with a ton of people. I was so scared that it was you." The Italian girl sobbed.

"I am your knight Lovi, I am here right? He didn't like, go under your skirt right?"

Lovina's face turned bright red, "I don't think s-"

"Yo Artie-buns, Gil, Gilbert!" Arthur turned around to come face to face with his fiancé.

"What are you doing here Allie, I told you to stay home with Romana." Arthur said with a slightly lowered voice.

"I know, but I couldn't help myself! An awesome hero like me needs action!" She struck a pose and motioned for Romana to follow.

"I'm not doing that Allie." A cold voice grumbled. Lovina let go of her lover to the sound of her voice.

"Oh my fucking shit damn condom vagina wash, it's a person that looks just like me." Lovina stared at Romana for a good thirty seconds.

"Hey, why are you all here?" Gilbert snarled, upset from the lack of attention directed to him.

"Are you Gilbert?" Romana asked the albino on the throne.

"Why yes I am, and you must be Romana. The beauty that always has to stay inside." Romana didn't pay attention to the comment, but stared at the man.

"I haven't really seen anyone like you people, I never really got out much." Gil froze; it was just like when he had first met Lovina. She hadn't really made any human contact; this must all be new to Romana.

Gilbert scooted away from Lovina and grabbed Romana hand and pulled her toward his other self. "Hey other me, this is Romana. Be gentle with her, she's delicate and will throw temper tantrums. When she blushes, she's beautiful, and when she is angry, she is beautiful. If you insult her, she will sulk. If you talk to her parents about marriage, make sure that you two are completely in love or they won't let you marry." He let go of Romana's hand and looked at Lovina, "Right?"

Lovi's face grew bright pink, "Y-yeah." She turned to Romana, "H-Hey, Gilbert might be a jerk sometimes, but he actually has feelings. You won't need to watch your tongue, he'll- he'll laugh when you swear. It might take a while but, when you throw a tantrum Gil wi-will hug you till you calm down, when you hit him for saying your cute, Gilbert will," She sniffed and blinked several times, everyone could see a gleam in her eyes, "tease you and kiss you. If you say insult his masculinity, he'll sulk. When you talk to your parents about marriage, make sure you're there to support your stupid bastard and are ready to continuously spout that you love him over and ov-ver again."

Romana and Gilbert stared at the two, complete shocked. Suddenly, Romana shyly walked to the foot of Gilbert's throne, "H-Hi, my name is Romana Lovina Vargas. Daughter of Antonio and Bella Vargas, w-would you like to be friends?" She shuffled her feet like a kindergartener and looked at Gilbert through her bangs.

Gilbert sat still and spoke to the silence, "You say I will do those things, but do you really think I will change?"

"I don't know, but at least give it a try stupidly awesome bastard." Romana replied for the open space.

"I-I-" Gilbert stuttered, a never before seen sight.

"Sir!" A young girl with sandy blonde hair followed by a Asian girl came in.

"Dae, Rai, what's up?" The red eyed man on the throne asked, regaining composure.

"Antonio, Francis, and Bella wish to see you."

"Let them in."

"It will just be a bit." The two ladies walked out of the room.

Soon, the three people were escorted to the room. "Roma!" Bella cried, she ran to Romana and grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Mamma! I can't breathe, please let go." Bella let go when the sentence was finished, but stayed by her.

"I knew letting her go with you people was a bad idea," she glared at Lovina's lover, "especially you, you prostitute look alike." She spat at him.

"Back off slut." Lovina snarled at her and flipped her off.

"Romana, tell your Mamma what's going on." Antonio and Francis stood to the side silently.

"I want to try dating Gilbert." Romana replied flatly, she gazed at the albino on the throne. He began to get off of it.

"Never! You may never lay a hand on my daughter! Take that one instead!" She pointed at Lovina.

Gilbert stood in front of her protectively, "Like fucking trolls! It's her decision Miss."

Romana pulled away from her mother. "I really do want to try mom, he doesn't seem like that bad of a per-"

"No! Never! You will not be tainted by such a man." Bella spat.

"Bella. Stop, Romana is _my_ daughter; I believe that she can make her own choices now."

"Fucking bitch!" Bella screeched; she shoved Antonio onto the ground.

"Stop chocking 'er!" Francis yelled over Bella's shrieking.

"H-Her?" Romana stuttered.

Francis froze.

"That's right Francis. Her?" Bella hissed at the blonde man.

Francis was silent, he looked at his shoes.

Antonio stood up gracefully, "That's right. I was born a woman, still am, my name is Anita Carriedo…"

"You-you see Francis, your little friend here was a slut with Gilbert!" Bella accused, this was obviously new news to her as well.

"You think I wasn't a part of it?" Francis replied with a light but dark laugh. "I just didn't want anyone to be hurt to her, Anita is delicate."

"Francis..." Anita's face grew bright red, "Not in front of Roma..." She covered her face bashfully; she looked adorable, though she looked like a creepy gay guy if you didn't know she was a girl.

"Y-You're my Mamma?" Romana asked completely and utterly shocked.

"Sorry for lying to you so long hija, eres mi bebé." Anita went to go embrace her daughter.

Bella stood in front of her, "This woman is disgusting you know, she isn't even sure who the father is. She's slept with over two hundred men and women!"

Romana didn't know what to do. She looked at Lovina and Gil for help. They were still in shock. Gilbert grinned, "Good to see you've come to terms with your lover Francis."

"Wait Gilbert, how old are you?" Romana asked Gilbert.

"Me? I'm seventeen." Gilbert replied. Gil and Lovina looked at each other and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"That's how old we were when we met!" Gil replied, still laughing. Lovina nodded, agreeing. "It's been ten years."

"You guys are old." Romana stated.

"No shit." Lovina said, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"How old are you people?" She asked Francis and Anita.

"Us?" Anita pondered for a second trying to remember, "thirty-eight, I think?"

"Uhh… So you had me at 21?" Romana asked.

"Yup! Ehehe, don't worry Roma, I'm 76% sure you're Francis' child."

"Wait I'm still confused!" Romana exclaimed, "How did you three meet?"

"We were in the same college class!" Anita cried happily.

"College class? Gilbert's 17 though…"

"He's super sm-"

"Shuddup." Gilbert cut the Spanish woman off, face completely red.

"He graduated three years ago!" Francis finished for his love.

Romana looked at Gilbert, exasperated, "That's amazing."

"Fucking stupid friends…"

"Now say that ten times fast Gilbert~" Anita teased. Romana had never seen he 'father' act like this.

"That's how she got in bed with people." Francis whispered to her. "Don't worry though, it doesn't work on Gil."

"You people are awesome and all, but Lovi and I would love to return home so we can get married and you know have like kids and shit." Gil spoke up.

"Fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking…" They all looked toward the sound, it was Bella. "Fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking fucking…"

* * *

**Again if it doesn't make sense to you, I just suggest you ask or read it again. **

**I would tell you to read it again first but, I wouldn't. Considering how long it is… YAY LONG CHAPTER GUYZ, so I'm just going to say if you need help ask, but if you really want to read it again. **

**Also if you read and didn't read some of my clarification thing at the top, I suggest you read that.**

**Soo… all of the Spanish just came out of my beautifully small brain, so if it's wrong I apologize.**

**Translation:**

**Hija – (Spanish) uhh it's like a girl.**

**Eres mi bebé- (Spanish) you are my baby. **

**Mamma- (Italian) Mom**

**Madre- (Spanish) Mom**

**PLEASE DON'T ASK ME IF ANTONIO IS A GIRL IN LOVINA'S PLACE. FRANIS (LOVINA'S MADRE) WAS THE PREGGERS ONE REMEMBER PEOPLE?**

**BTW My internet is cut right now if you didn't notice, which you didn't because I don't update anyways /killed**


	11. Pi Again: It's time

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SOOO LONG.**

**Been lazin' off (not really I had summer school ;w;)... and also, Milk and I haven't spoken in a while :(**

**I'm going to write this chapter just because I lub you guys and I want this is become an actually finished story /o/**

**Ohohohoho, sorry about the f-bombing last chapter ^^ I had a bit too much fun :3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**If you want Milk to write just tell me~ I'll make sure I contact her~**

**Also, remember this from last chapter?**

**"**So when Gilbert(Lovi's) isn't doing his lovin' to his lover I'll call him Gil, and the man slut Gilbert, Gilbert. Yes? Or if I think it's sort of obvious...

Lovina(Gil's) will be called Lovi/Lovina, the one from this dimension will be called Romana or Roma.**"**

**Here we go again~**

* * *

All eyes turned to the blonde woman standing in the doorway. Her bright green eyes filled with hate and anger. "Don't you get it Romana? Your mother is a whore, a slut, a skank, a hooker... She's filthy!"

Romana winced at each synonym. Anita stood still allowing the woman to call her the names. The Spanish woman let out a gentle sigh and gave Roma a sideways hug and looked at her daughter in the eyes, "Hija, if you think your mamá is disgusting that's okay," then Anita grinned, "although I will tell you, 76% is a very high number! It's over 50%!" the Spaniard put her hands on her hips and made a sound of approval. Gilbert chuckled behind his hand and jumped off his throne.

He put his hand on Romana's and an grinned happily at her, "Well it truly is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Carriedo, I hope your mother and father will give us her blessing," He got on one knee and took Romana by the hand.

"Absolutely not!" Bella screeched.

"You aren't her mother!" Lovina and Gil snapped at the blonde woman. Dae and Raiga dragged the blonde woman out of the castle.

"That's right!" Anita agreed with delight, She turned her attention to the new couple, "I give my fullest blessings!" Francis wrapped his arm around Anita and gave his approval as well.

"Yay! Now that that's overrrr~" Lovina sang, everyone stared at her, "I want to fucking go back to my home," Gil laughed.

"Yeah," Arthur's voice came up, "That's why I'm here,"

Everyone screamed in fear. The man appeared out of no where. "Holy shit, Artie! You're a phantom! Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine, It was designed to view a world unseen..." Arthur slapped his hand over Allie's mouth.

"Can it, git," Arthur grumbled. Allie pouted behind Arthur's hand but stayed silent. "I think I've figured out how to send you two back," The Lovina and Gil gave Arthur looks of anticipation. "You have to kiss,"

The two froze. "Kiss?"

"Yep,"

"A kiss?"

"Uhmm, yeah I just said that,"

"Goddamn it man, if it were that easy then-" Gil groaned. Lovina grabbed Gil's face and planted a firm kiss on his lips and hand it there. Eventually the two began using tongue and everyone looked away.

They pulled away, Lovina walked up to Arthur and grabbed the front of his shirt, "It didn't work bastard,"

"Then maybe you have to go father than that," Arthur told them. Lovina blushed.

"Hey, you have a room we can use?" Gil asked.

Gilbert pointed in down a hall, "Use any you like,"

Gil ruffled the younger's hair, "Thanks, bro," Gil dragged his lover down the hall and opened a door. "It's time Lovi, I love you,"

"Love you too,"

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I'm not exactly completely into Hetalia right now! **

**Don't blame meee blame the Yugioh and Kuroko no Baskettt ;A;**

**But don't worry, I still love Hetalia~**

**Translations:**

Hija - daughter (Spanish)

Mamá - mom (Spanish)

**Note: I LOVE BELLA I REALLY DO, BUT THERE HAS TO BE A HATER SOMEWHERE. ;A;**

**Dang, just looked at my past chapter, I really can't use commas can I?**


End file.
